


Honeysuckle

by aprilreign



Series: Bear and Bunny [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Fondling, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Leaking, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nursing, Suckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign





	Honeysuckle

 

 

Bilbo Baggins has given birth to triplets, two boys and a girl. Beorn is the proudest man alive right about now. As the last survivor of his kind, never have he ever thought it possible to sire more changelings. Beorn sits quietly in his sculpted chair listening to Bilbo hum a melody to their sleeping cubs. He should be over there with them but Bilbo will not let them stay in their crib. Beorn knows he's too big and will not risk smothering any of them in his sleep. Besides he is nocturnal by nature and normally stay up most nights.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It's way past mid night and the babes are hungry. Beorn puffs on his pipe as he watches Bilbo wake drowsily to feed them, curling up on his side to pop out a nipple for Hilda to to latch onto. It dosen't take long for her to fill up and drift back to sleep. Bilbo rotates the boys closer into his arm and simply nurses them together at the same time.

As soon as Grimbeorn and Balduryn falls back to sleep, Bilbo swaddles them up and tuck them neatly on the pillows. Unable to go back to sleep Bilbo tries to push himself up to sit. His body feels as stiff as a plank of wood. He makes disgruntled sounds of pain as he makes a effort to get out of the bed.

"Good grief." He mutters. "I can hardly move at all." A good stretch should do the trick and limber him up. The pain was even worse. Never mind on second thought.

"You alright, there?"

"No. I'm not alright. Everything hurts." Bilbo scowls. 

Beorn gets up from his chair and heads towards the fire place. "I'll brew up a cup of athelias for ya."

"Thank you Beorn."

While Beorn set a teakettle into the fire and prepare the herbal medicine Bilbo changes out of his robe into a another one. He's been leaking milk for days now and Blibo can't stand the mess it makes. Tying his belt a little higher he stuffs the top of his robe with extra towels.

Beorn hands Bilbo a saucer with the cup of brew and settles back down into his chair. The tea is hot and bitter. Taking his time he waits for it to cool then sips at it till it's all gone. Before he can set the cup down Bilbo feels a tingling rush in his chest. Theres a letdown of milk filling his breasts, again.

"Not again." Bilbo grumbles, plucking out the soaking wet padding and tossing them on the floor with frustration. "This won't do!"

"What's wrong my little one?"

"They won't stop leaking. I'm a absolute mess!"

"You look fine."

I. Do. Not...Look, just look at them." Bilbo gradually moves to stand up to give Beorn a better view.

"I'm lookin'." Beorn smirks with a twitchy lip, as Bilbo fans at his breasts in an attempt to air dry them out. Beorn can care less about how Bilbo looks. He love the changes to Bilbo's body, especially the milk laden jugs hanging from his chest.

"They are way too...big."

"Aye, that they are." Beorn agrees with wide eyes and a full grin feeling a bit more aroused than he should.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you!"

"I'd enjoy myself much better if you were over here. Since you're already up why don't you stretch your legs and come keep me company."

Bilbo's train of thought shift's so quickly when Beorn asks for his company.  Beorn has been keeping his distance the moment the babies were born. He'll do anything to get into the man's arms. 

"Yes. I think you're right. I do need a break."

Bilbo shuffles his way over to Beorn with outstretched arms. Beorn leans forward for Bilbo to wrap his arms around his neck and leans back into his chair dragging Bilbo up into his lap.

"Now, how's that?"

"Much better." Bilbo rests himself against the bearman's torso taking in the rich timber of his musk. Beorn leans in for a kiss. It is long and over due. They haven't been intimates for months and Bilbo is savoring every moment of it until he starts to letdown again. Bilbo breaks the kiss to look into his robe to see that it's soaked through."Ugh!"

The smell of mother's milk is so enticing Beorns mouth begins to water. Swallowing hard, he leans down offering in a deep breathy voice. "Let me help lighten the load for ya." He unties the belt to Bilbo's robe then uncovers each breast. He hums as he ganders at the full site of Bilbo's bossom. Large round swells spreads to Bilbos armpits. The skin is stretched tight as milky droplets streams down from from perky pink peaks.

Beorn rubs a thumb over a tight nipple, spreading the wetness around the areola tracing the swollen veins making Bilbo huff out a sigh. He plays with both nubs and Bilbo yelps when he pinches them. Beorn watching intently as tiny holes squirts multiple jets of milk from Bilbo's breast like a fountain. It smells so rich he can almost taste how thick it is. He can't wait to have a taste. Warm lips closed around the tender tit. Bilbo winces biting back a moan as Beorn latches on.

His suction is powerful, Bilbo squeaks sharply. His whole body still aches from giving birth and Beorn's touch is a bit too rough.

"That hurt's. Just...take it easy." Bilbo pleads soothingly.

Beorn let's go and switches up to suckle more gently on the other tit. The milk sprays into his mouth and he gulps it down. "Taste so good." Beorn mumbles pulling and plucking each tit as his face and sideburns are washed with the cream. How Bilbo can produce so much milk may be due to his immense appetite. Whatever the case may be, he is more than obliged to lighten his bunny's burden. Beorn continues to drink Bilbo's creamy goodness until his boobs are soft and plush. He grooms away the mess from Bilbo's breasts and stomach. 

Bilbo sighs with relief and basks in the special treatment from Beorn's wicked tongue. The athelas is catching up and he's becoming a little drowsy. Beorn wish he can do more but he's done enough. He rise up and carries Bilbo back to the bed and settles him carefully next to their children. He removes the soiled robe and tucks Bilbo snug into the quilts. He gives him a kiss to the brow before leaving the lodge to launder Bilbos robes down by the river.

 

~ Fin ~

 

 


End file.
